Lovers
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: Nightcrawler and Northstar?


Kurt lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly. Sighing softly, he let his tail move however it wished to, and it decided to curl up and sway into his field of vision at the moment. He smiled faintly, and he made it sway side to side slightly, pretending that it was a giant blue snake with the spade acting as its head.  
  
A strong hand reached out and gently took hold of his tail, just below the spaded tip. The thumb lightly brushed on the spade, sending down a sliver of pleasure that made Kurt shiver and give a faint squeal of happiness.  
  
"That tickles!" he hissed, punching Logan in the arm. "Why do you always do that to me?" he demanded, putting on a mock angry face. Shrugging, Logan continued to play with Kurt's tail, rubbing the spade with his thumb and the tips of his fingers lightly, making Kurt giggle helplessly.  
  
"Out of all the things on you that are fun to play with, your tail has got to be number one, Elf." He explained simply, demonstrating by tickling his spade again and making Kurt laugh again and struggle to get his tail out of Logan's grasp.  
  
"What's the second?" he asked, giving up when he saw that Logan's grip was not going to loosen up easily. Without saying anything, Logan ran his hand up Kurt's arm, making him shudder as he rubbed his fur the wrong way.  
  
"Seeing the way you squirm when I rub your fur the wrong way." He said finally. Frowning, Kurt finally got his tail free, and he smoothed down his fur as he sat up and looked at Logan.  
  
"You always pick on me in the morning!" he said, putting on a pouting face. "It's not fair! When I start to play with you, you get mad and snap at me."  
  
"I don't snap at you."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't do it when I was tired and not in the mood."  
  
"And I'm always in the mood to have you fool around with me?"  
  
"You sound like an angry housewife, Elf." Logan calmly pointed out. Sighing, Kurt rested his head on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "But sometimes I wonder about you, Logan." He said.  
  
"Elf..."  
  
"I'm serious." Kurt said, looking up at him. "I wonder about you sometimes, Logan and sometimes I wonder if I'm not just another fling for you."  
  
"Another fling? What makes you think that?" Logan asked.  
  
"Jean, Scott, Remy, Jean-Paul..."  
  
"Yeah? And what about your past lovers?" Logan asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. "Ororo, Jimaine, Kitty, Piotr, Cerise, Meggan, Anjulie..."  
  
"I didn't leave them the way you left your lovers." Kurt said. Logan snorted softly.  
  
"Kitty had to kill Anjulie." He said. "You want to tell me why that's better?" he asked. Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly in anger, his tail starting to tremble like a rattlesnake's rattle when it gets pissed off.  
  
"[i]You[/i] waited until Jean died to bed Scott. [i]You[/i] then proceeded to cheat on Scott with Remy. [i]You[/i] then decided that you wanted Jean-Paul instead of those two." He said, poking him in the chest with his tail every time he said 'you'.  
  
"Do you want to end this relationship then?" Logan asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously. "Just say the word and we will, Elf!"  
  
"You're the one who steered it in this direction!" Kurt countered. "All I did was say I wonder about you sometimes, and you twisted it into this! Where are you going?" he demanded, watching Logan get out of bed and get dressed.  
  
"I'm getting out of this room, what does it look like I'm doing?" Logan asked, zipping up his jeans. "Don't expect me to be coming back anytime soon either." He added harshly. Kurt leaned forward and he tried to grab hold of Logan's arm to stop him, but the burly man was all ready out of the room and with the door shut.  
  
Kurt stayed like that for a few minutes, just leaning forward with his hand stretched out, as if he could mentally call back Logan and fix their relationship. Turning his hand into a fist, he punched the pillow Logan had used for six months, angry tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
What the hell was he going to do now?  
  
Logan was in the kitchen with Rogue and Bobby when Kurt came down, his hair not brushed and his shirt not properly tucked into his jeans. His golden eyes looked a bit red around the edges, as if he had been crying for a bit before he decided to get out of bed and finally get dressed.  
  
Looking over at him, Rogue cocked an eyebrow slightly and she looked from him to Logan.  
  
"What's the matter, Kurt?" she asked, resting a gloved hand on his arm. Kurt looked down at the ground for a moment before he lifted his head and looked from his foster sister to his apparently former lover.  
  
"Nothing I should have suspected sooner." He said weakly, his voice hoarse and watery, as if his sobs were not yet done with him yet. Logan didn't show any interest in the conversation, brushing past the two to get to the fridge and get himself two bottles of beer before he went outside for his forest walk.  
  
When Logan was gone, Kurt burst into fresh tears, surprising Bobby and Rogue when he hugged Rogue weakly, his tail thrashing around weakly.  
  
"I don't know what to do." He said, his voice muffled against her shirt. "We got into a fight and now he's broken up with me!" Sighing softly, Rogue gently hugged him, rubbing his back lightly.  
  
"It'll be all right, Kurt." She said. "He does this to a lot of people."  
  
"I [i]know[/i] that!" Kurt said, pulling back slightly to look at her. "But I still want things to change for the better! And it's obvious that he's all ready wiped me from his memory! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Find someone else." Jean-Paul said calmly, having heard the conversation while coming in to make himself some toast and scrambled eggs. "Logan was never the right match for you anyway."  
  
"I don't know." Kurt said, sitting down on the counter. "Then why does it hurt so much?" he asked, looking up at him. Jean-Paul shrugged, sitting down on the table in front of him.  
  
"Being dropped like a stone hurts, Kurt." He said simply. "It doesn't matter who does the dumping or who is the person getting dumped... Unless you're Brian of course; in that case, you yell and scream like a maniac and put a bullet through your head just because your girlfriend was tired of your drinking habits." He added with a shrug. Kurt snorted softly, shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me about that." He said. Sighing, Jean-Paul got up and held Kurt's hand in one of his, giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"Things will get better at some point." He assured him, smiling at him kindly. "You'll find someone better than Logan, and trust me, there are a lot of people who are better than that hairy animal anyway!" he said, winking at him. Kurt laughed weakly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"You sound so sure, Jean-Paul." He said. Jean-Paul shrugged, releasing his hand and going to get a carton of eggs.  
  
"I know what it's like to be dumped, Kurt." He said. "I was dumped by Logan too, remember? There should be a club for us. And we can have shirts that say 'I got dumped by Logan, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!'" Kurt laughed, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"That reminds me of when Bobby told the Professor that they should give all of the people who broke his spine and put him back in a wheelchair a t-shirt that says, 'I broke Xavier's spine, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt!' You should have seen the look on the Professor's face! He made Bobby think he was a chicken for two months after that!" Everyone burst into laughter, except for Bobby, who scowled and left the kitchen in a huff, his head still bobbing slightly like a chicken's.  
  
Jean-Paul helped Kurt deal with his problems quite easily. The two stayed together the entire day, swapping stories and the like as they laughed and did whatever they felt like doing together.  
  
A few of the others who saw the two hanging out and talking together talked about it between themselves, saying that it seemed Kurt had bounced back onto his feet quite swiftly.  
  
"I bet you fifty dollars that those two get together." Bobby bet Hank calmly. Hank snorted, shaking his head a bit.  
  
"You don't have fifty dollars." He pointed out.  
  
"I will when I win the bet." Bobby said, calmly eating some unpopped corn kernels.  
  
When it was a half hour before sunset, Kurt urged Jean-Paul to let him take him to a place that had a nice view of the sunset. Jean-Paul hesitated at first; unsure of how he should take the invitation. Finally, he just shrugged and let Kurt lead him through the forest to the lake, where they sat and looked up at the sky, watching as the sun set in an explosion of purples and dark reds.  
  
"It's beautiful." Jean-Paul whispered, tilting his head to one side slightly. "I've never really watched the sun set before like this." Kurt nodded faintly, his tail curling up slightly.  
  
"Not many people feel that they can spend the time to do so, mein freund." He said in a voice just above a whisper. "It's a pity really. They miss out on this splendid array of colors, the final ending to another beautiful painting on the Lord's canvas that is the sky." Jean-Paul raised his eyebrows slightly, looking over at Kurt.  
  
"Very poetic." He said, smiling faintly. Kurt laughed, looking down faintly as he shrugged.  
  
"It was a mere observation of what I saw." He said modestly. Jean- Paul laughed softly.  
  
"Kurt, you were a performer for years." He said. "And yet here you are, acting modest when I give you a compliment!" Kurt shrugged faintly, smiling helplessly.  
  
"I suppose that I have grown out of it." He said. "We all have to at some point." Jean-Paul shrugged, looking up at the stars as they started to form.  
  
"I suppose so." He said.  
  
"Today was really fun." Kurt said, dipping his feet into the water. "Don't you think so?" he asked, looking over at him.  
  
"It was." Jean-Paul admitted. "It's just too bad it came because of you and Logan breaking up." He said. Kurt nodded, sighing softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe we can do it again tomorrow." Jean-Paul said, looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye. Kurt couldn't hide the excitement that was in his voice and on his face.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Jean-Paul nodded. "We can go out to dinner or something too if you want."  
  
"That would be great!" Kurt said, his tail shooting up slightly. Jean- Paul laughed softly, getting to his feet.  
  
"Well, if we're going to have as much fun as we did today, I think we should go inside and go to bed, yes?" Nodding, Kurt got to his feet and he followed jean-Paul back to the mansion, missing the smile on Jean-Paul's lips.  
  
Jean-Paul was never one to outright say that he had a crush on someone. He always dropped little hints here and there, unlike Kurt apparently, who let the person know he liked them from the beginning.  
  
Hopefully, Jean-Paul will tell Kurt that he has the same feelings for him as he does for him.  
  
[i]Three Months Later[/i]  
  
Kurt lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly. Sighing softly, he let his tail move however it wished to, and it decided to curl up and sway into his field of vision at the moment. He smiled faintly, and he made it sway side to side slightly, pretending that it was a giant blue snake with the spade acting as its head.  
  
A gentle and slender hand reached out and gently took hold of his tail, just below the spaded tip. The thumb lightly brushed on the spade, sending down a sliver of pleasure that made Kurt shiver and give a faint squeal of happiness.  
  
"That tickles!" he cried, sitting up slowly and turning his head to his playful lover.  
  
"Well, it was just there waving around." Jean-Paul said with a shrug, rubbing the tip against his cheek lightly. "How could I [i]not[/i] grab it and play with it?" he asked. Kurt laughed softly, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"You're always playing with my parts." He pointed out. "As if I was some kind of fuzzy blue doll for you to play with!" Jean-Paul looked at him with a mock-confused face.  
  
"You mean you're [i]not[/i] my plaything?" he asked seriously. Smiling, Kurt lightly slapped him on the hand with the tip of his tail.  
  
"Of course not." He said. "I'm my own person, and no one can own me!" Looking back at Jean-Paul, he smiled and leaned forward, catching his bottom lip lightly in a playful nibble. "Except for you of course." He admitted with a wink. "You own me body and soul."  
  
"Let's hope your soul matches your body then." Jean-Paul said, stroking the fur on Kurt's chest the wrong way, making him shudder helplessly.  
  
"Logan told you about that didn't he?" Kurt asked, smoothing out his fur calmly.  
  
"I don't talk to that boar anymore." Jean-Paul said calmly. "His constant grunting and growling bores me too much. He really is an animal sometimes." Kurt nodded slightly, and he slid down slightly, resting his head on Jean-Paul's chest.  
  
"I love you, Jean-Paul." He said softly. "Did you know that?" he asked, looking up at him slightly. Smiling, Jean-Paul rested a hand on Kurt's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the curve of his ear lightly.  
  
"I've known that for a long time now." He said softly, his eyes half- open as he both heard and felt Kurt purring in pleasure.  
  
"Do you love me?" Kurt asked. Jean-Paul made him pick up his head, and he kissed him deeply on the lips. This had become a ritual for them; Kurt telling Jean-Paul that he loved him, and then asking if he shared the same feeling. Jean-Paul had a feeling that it was because of the break-up with Logan that Kurt did this, to make sure he wouldn't be alone again.  
  
"With all of my heart." He said. 


End file.
